1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patch antenna for receiving satellite signals, more particularly to a patch antenna and a method of making the same that involves relatively simple manufacturing processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A commercially available patch antenna for receiving satellite signals (frequency of approximately 2.32˜2.3325 GHz) includes a dielectric layer formed from a fluoropolymer substrate (such as a Teflon® substrate), and a radiation layer and a grounding layer made of copper foil and adhered respectively to opposite surfaces of the fluoropolymer substrate. A through hole is formed in a center of the resulting plate structure, and a wall defining the through hole is covered with a copper layer to thereby establish an electrical connection between the radiation layer and the grounding layer.
Referring to FIG. 1, a process for manufacturing a conventional patch antenna utilizing a fluoropolymer substrate includes the following steps. First, in step 901, opposite surfaces of the fluoropolymer substrate are cleaned, and then the surfaces are corroded using a chemical agent to activate the surfaces. Next, in step 902, the two surfaces of the fluoropolymer substrate are covered with hot melt adhesive films, respectively. In step 903, the hot melt adhesive films are covered respectively with copper foils, and the copper foils are pressed and heated such that the adhesive films melt and the copper foils and the fluoropolymer substrate are bonded together to thereby form a tri-layer plate. In step 904, a hole-punching process is performed on the tri-layer plate to thereby form a through hole therein. Since the fluoropolymer substrate includes fibrous material, when forming the through hole, rough edges and unevenness in a wall defining the through hole may result. Therefore, in step 905, the wall defining the through hole is made even through a chemical corrosion process. Subsequently, in step 906, a copper layer is formed on the wall defining the through hole using an electroplating process, such that the copper layer on the wall of the through hole is connected to the two copper foils. Finally, in step 907, an outer shape of a patch antenna is formed by a stamping process to thereby complete manufacture of the patch antenna.
In the above manufacturing process, chemical etching is required since it is difficult to work with the surfaces of the fluoropolymer substrate. This not only complicates manufacture but also results in the generation of chemical liquid waste. In addition, the material costs associated with the fluoropolymer substrate are high, the fluoropolymer substrate is not easily recycled, and a substantial amount of non-recyclable waste material is generated when punching the fluoropolymer substrate.
Therefore, the manufacture of patch antennas using a fluoropolymer substrate not only results in complicated manufacture and high production costs, but also results in the generation of a significant amount of waste material that adversely affects the environment.